El Nuevo Trio de Oro I Conociendo el pasado
by Cassiopeia Lyra
Summary: Rose Weasley, Albus Potter y Scorpius Malfoy se conocen en el tren de Hogwarts de camino a comenzar su primer año. En contra de las suposiciones de todos los magos y brujas de Inglaterra, se hacen amigos. A lo largo de su primer curso en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, tratarán de averiguar por qué sus familias son famosas y luchar contra los prejuicios entre las casas.


**El comienzo**

**E**ldía 1 de Septiembre del 2017, Rose Weasley, Albus Potter y Scorpius Malfoy esperaban ansiosos en su casa a que sus padres se levantaran para poder partir a Hogwarts en su primer año.

En la mansión Malfoy, un chico de pelo rubio y ojos grises se encontraba en su habitación en pidiéndole a uno de sus elfos que bajara su baúl y su lechuza a la entrada de la mansión. Cuando el elfo cumplió su orden, Scorpius se dirigió hacia su armario (que su madre se empeñaba en mantener siempre lleno de cosas que jamás se pondría) y se vistió con lo más cómodo que encontró y, desanimado, se sentó en el borde de su cama. Aunque llevaba toda su vida esperando ese momento, el día anterior su padre le había explicado todo lo que él había hecho de joven, uniéndose al "Señor Tenebroso". _Jamás maté a alguien_, se había apresurado a explicar, y Scorpius lo sabía. Sin embargo el hecho de que pudieran despreciarlo por ser hijo y nieto de dos mortífagos le quitaba todas las ganas de ir a Hogwarts. Intentando quitarse ese sentimiento de encima, cogió su libro de quidditch y se puso a leer mientras esperaba a que sus padres se levantaran.

En Godric's Hollow, un chico de ojos verdes y pelo azabache arrastraba su baúl a la entrada de su casa mientras intentaba hacer caso omiso de los nervios que sentía en su estómago. Él no quería quedar en Slytherin, por mucho que su hermano James dijera que sería una perfecta serpiente. Cuando dejó el baúl en el recibidor y cuando consiguió encerrar a su lechuza en su jaula, se dejó caer en el suelo. Pensó en ir a desayunar, pero los nervios le decían que si comía algo terminaría vomitándolo. Al no encontrar nada que hacer, decidió ir a visitar a su prima y mejor amiga: Rose.

En la casa de al lado, una niña de pelo castaño y ojos azules llamada Rose Weasley dejaba su baúl en la entrada de la casa y comenzaba a buscar a su gata Isis, cuando vio a su primo y mejor amigo salir de su casa y dirigirse a la suya. Dejando un plato de pienso en la entrada para que Isis saliese de su escondite, se quitó su pijama y se puso un vestido veraniego que había encontrado el día anterior en el fondo de su armario y le había encantado, y salió de su casa en dirección a su primo Albus. Se encontraron a medio camino y, entendiéndose sin palabras, se dirigieron al que era su refugio desde pequeños, donde al principio se escondían de las bromas de sus primos y después se convirtió en el lugar al que iban cuando querían estar solos.

Salieron del pueblo y se acercaron al río que pasaba por allí cerca. Saltando sobre las piedras colocadas sobre el agua se acercaron a la cueva a la que sólo se podía llegar saltando sobre las rocas o nadando. Se sentaron y metieron los pies en el agua. Albus fue el primero que rompió el silencio.

-¿De verdad crees que terminaré en Slytherin?

Rose suspiró. Su primo llevaba todo el verano haciéndole la misma pregunta.

-Albus, la casa en la que estés no importa. Seguiremos siendo amigos, y si terminas en Slytherin todos terminarán aceptándolo. Ya me encargaré yo de eso.

Y ella llevaba todo el verano dándole la misma respuesta.

-¿Pero si termino en el Slytherin significará que soy malvado?

Vaya. Esa pregunta era nueva. Debía haber estado dándole vueltas al asunto desde que le llegó la carta, y al fin se había decido a hacerla. A pesar de eso, Rose puso los ojos en blanco y respondió:

-Eso es una soberana estupidez.

Albus puso los ojos como platos. Su prima jamás le había hablado de esa manera cuando le preguntaba una de sus dudas. Rose lo notó y le respondió. Más suavemente:

-La abuela de Teddy, Andrómeda, fue a Slytherin y es la bondad personificada. Merlín también fue "una serpiente", y fue uno de los más grandes magos de la historia del mundo mágico.

Ahí Albus tuvo que darle la razón.

-Además, todas las casas son buenas. Ser Gryffindor es ser valiente. Ser Ravenclaw significa ser inteligente. Ser Hufflepuff significa ser leal y justo. Ser Slytherin es ser astuto.- su primo hizo un gesto para interrumpirla, pero ella siguió- No todos los Gryffindors son unos orgullosos arrogantes, ni los Ravenclaws unos empollones anti-sociales. No todos los Hufflepuffs son unos idiotas, ni los Slytherins unos malvados con corazón de piedra; por mucho que digan nuestros tíos y sobre todo mi padre. A mí me da igual y a ti debería pasarte lo mismo. Quedes en la casa que quedes, tendrás cualidades a valorar en una buena persona. ¿Lo pillaste ahora, Albus?

Albus, que la miraba boquiabierto, esbozó una sonrisa agradecida y la abrazó. De pronto, olvidando que debían ir a Hogwarts en apenas tres horas, empujó su prima al río.

-¡ALBUS!- Rose lo miraba enfadada desde el agua. Olvidando que debía alejarse del borde, Albus se acercó y Rose vio su oportunidad. Lo siguiente que vio su primo fueron las piedras del lecho del río.

Riendo y olvidando todo estuvieron jugando un buen rato hasta que Rose se acordó de que debían estar en casa preparándose para ir a King's Cross. Asustada por la hora que debía ser, agarró a su primo Albus del brazo y echó a correr hasta su casa. Jadeando y corriendo a toda velocidad llegaron hasta su casa. Vieron que, mientras Harry y Ron los miraban divertidos, Hermione y Ginny parecían querer matarlos.

-¿Cómo se os ocurre iros a jugar cuando tenemos que ir a coger el tren?-les preguntó Ginny entrecerrando los ojos.

-Bueno… Es que…-comenzó Rose.

-…Estábamos nerviosos… y no aguantábamos tanto tiempo encerrados con… los nervios.-terminó Albus.

Hermione y Ginny dieron por válida la explicación por la falta de tiempo para llegar a la estación y con un movimiento de varita les secaron la ropa a sus hijos.

-Vamos. Coged los baúles y meteros en el coche-les ordenó Ginny.

-Pero…-protestó Ron-¡Tienen que desayunar!

Hermione le lanzó una mirada asesina y respondió:

-Llegamos tarde. Ya les hemos metido comida en los baúles para que puedan comer en el tren. Todos sabemos perfectamente que eres tú el que quiere comer, que te conocemos desde hace años, Ronald. Tú a mí no me engañas.

Ron puso tal cara de terror que todos se echaron a reír, incluida Hermione.

-No te preocupes papá. No tenemos hambre.-dijo Rose, cogiendo a su gato y empujando a su hermano Hugo hacia el coche. Irían en coches separados, porque todos no cabían en uno.

Media hora más tarde todos estaban en la estación 9/3/4. Albus y Rose, que ya se había puesto su túnica de Hogwarts se dirigieron hacia Hugo y Lily, que charlaban sobre la casa en la que quedarían cuando fueran al colegio en dos años. Los adultos lo siguieron, y Ron, con su habitual sensibilidad de una cucharilla de té, le dijo a su hijo.

-No quiero que te sientas presionado, pero si no te ponen en Gryffindor, te desheredo.

Hugo y Lily rieron, pero Albus y Rose, se mostraron circunspectos.

-No lo dice en serio- dijeron Hermione y Ginny, pero Ron ya no les prestaba atención. Con mucho disimulo, señalo a unos cincuenta metros de distancia. El vapor se había aclarado momentáneamente, y tres personas resaltaban ante la neblina que se había arremolinado en el andén.

-¡Mira quiénes han venido!

Draco Malfoy también se hallaba en la estación con su esposa y su hijo; llevaba un abrigo oscuro abotonado hasta su cuello, y las pronunciadas entradas resaltaban sus angulosas facciones. Su hijo se parecía a Draco tanto como Albus a Harry. Malfoy se dio cuenta de que Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny lo miraban; los saludó con una seca cabezada y se dio la vuelta.

-¿Ves hijo? Esos son héroes de guerra. Si te desprecian, debes dejarlo pasar y no acercarte a ellos. ¿Me entendiste?- le dijo a Scorpius. Este asintió, y se despidió de sus padres dándoles un abrazo para después subirse al tren.

-Así que ese es el pequeño Scorpius- murmuró Ron-. Asegúrate de superarlo en todos los exámenes, Rosie. Suerte que has heredado la inteligencia de tu madre.

-Haz el favor, Ron- protestó Hermione, entre severa y divertida‑. ¡No intentes enemistarlos antes incluso de que haya empezado el curso!

-Tienes razón, perdóname- se disculpó Ron, aunque no pudo evitar añadir-: Pero no te hagas demasiado amiga suya, Rosie. El abuelo Weasley jamás te perdonaría si te casaras con un sangre limpia.

Rose sabía bien lo que significaba esa frase. Su padre le estaba diciendo que no podía hacerse su amiga simplemente porque era un Malfoy. A ella esa clase de frases le parecían estúpidas. Al fin y al cabo, toda su familia había educado a sus primos y a ella en que no debía tener prejuicios de la gente sin antes conocerlos. Curiosamente, a sus tíos, y sobre todo a su padre, todo eso se les olvidaba cuando hablaban de los Slytherins o los hijos de mortífagos, que sin conocerlos, daban por hecho que eran igual que sus padres; por eso cada vez que hablaban de ello, Rose se alejaba de ellos. Por esa razón, esta vez Rose decidió que, si se le presentaba la oportunidad, conocería a Scorpius Malfoy y después lo juzgaría, no antes. Poco le importaban las órdenes con prejuicios de su padre y eso toda su familia (menos él) lo sabía.

-¡Eh!

James había reaparecido; se había librado del baúl, de la lechuza y del carrito, y era evidente que tenía un montón de cosas que contarles.

-Teddy está ahí- dijo casi sin aliento, señalando hacia atrás-. ¡Acabo de verlo! ¿Y sabéis que estaba haciendo? ¡Darse el lote con Victoire!- Miró a los adultos y se sintió decepcionado por su desinteresada reacción- ¡Nuestro Teddy! ¡Teddy Lupin! ¡Estaba dándose el lote con nuestra Victoire! ¡Nuestra prima! Le pregunté a Teddy qué estaba haciendo…

-¿Los has interrumpido?- preguntó Ginny-. ¡Eres igual que Ron!

-… ¡y me contestó que había venido a despedirse de ella! Y luego me dijo que me largara. ¡Se estaban dando el lote!- añadió James, como si temiera no haberse explicado bien.

_Pobre Teddy. Ahora seguro que Tío Bill se entera…_pensó Rose.

-¡Ay! ¡Sería maravilloso que se casaran!- susurró Lily, extasiada-. ¡Entonces Teddy sí que formaría parte de la familia!

-Ya viene a cenar unas cuatro veces por semana- terció Harry-. ¿Por qué no le proponemos que se quede a vivir con nosotros y asunto liquidado?

-¡Eso!- saltó James con entusiasmo-. ¡A mí no me importaría compartir habitación con Al! ¡Teddy puede instalarse en mi dormitorio!

-¡Ni hablar!- repuso Harry con firmeza-. Tú y Al compartiréis habitación cuando quiera demoler la casa- Miró la hora en el abollado reloj que había pertenecido a Fabian Prewett-. Son casi las once. Será mejor que subáis al tren.

Mientras su madre le decía a su hermano que le diera un beso de su parte a Neville, Albus se inquietaba cada vez más. Su padre le dio unas recomendaciones de última hora, y al final no pudo contenerse y le preguntó por primera vez a alguien que no fuera Rose que qué pasaría si quedase en Slytherin. Su padre le dijo que no pasaría nada e hizo alusión a sus dos nombres: Albus Severus.

Feliz por la respuesta de su padre y mucho menos preocupado, se despidió de sus padres con un abrazo. Pero de pronto se dio cuenta que prácticamente todas las personas del andén miraban fijamente con una sonrisa a su padre.

-¿Por qué te miran todos así?- preguntó, mientras Rose y él estiraban el cuello para ver mejor.

-No les hagas caso- dijo Ron-. Es a mí a quien miran, porque soy muy famoso.

Rose, Lily, Hugo y él rieron, pero Albus se dio cuenta de que su tío Ron había intentado distraerlos para que no se dieran cuenta de que toda la estación miraba a su padre con… ¿admiración? ¿Por qué miraban a su padre de esa manera? El pitido del tren lo disuadió de preguntar y de un salto, Rose y él, que eran los últimos que quedaban, se subieron de un salto y se despidieron desde allí. Cuando la estación desapareció de su vista, Albus se giró hacia su prima y le preguntó:

-¿Vamos a buscar compartimento?- Rose asintió y al final, terminaron en el último compartimento del tren, que era el más tranquilo y con menos revuelo.

Nada más sentarse, se pusieron a hablar de Quidditch, un tema que apasionaba a toda la familia menos a Fleur y Hermione. De pronto un chico rubio y de ojos grises, al que los dos reconocieron como Scorpius Malfoy, apareció en la puerta arrastrando el baúl.

Llamó la puerta y, levantando la barbilla la abrió y preguntó:

-¿Puedo sentarme?

Ambos primos se miraron y asintieron.

-Gracias.- Eran un chico de pelo negro azabache y ojos verdes, y una chica de pelo castaño claro y ojos azules. Scorpius se sintió aliviado de que no lo rechazaran en un primer momento. Aunque claro, probablemente no sabían quién era. Se sentó y, levantando la barbilla, les dijo:

-Hola, me llamo Scorpius Malfoy.

Rose observó que el chico llevaba ropa cómoda y que no tenía aspecto de ser cara, como se esperaría de alguien que tiene mucho dinero. Tenía un aspecto serio, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de inseguridad y temor. Tomó su decisión. Le hablaría sin despreciarlo. Trataría de ser su amiga. Rose sonrió. Se imaginaba la cara de su padre cuando lo supiera:

-Yo soy Rose Weasley.

-Y yo Albus Potter.

Scorpius se quedó a cuadros. Eran hijos de héroes de guerra. Y lo habían tratado bien. No lo despreciaban porque su padre y su abuelo hubiesen sido mortífagos. Podrían incluso llegar a ser sus amigos. Y de pronto se sintió más animado.

-¿Te gusta el quidditch?- le preguntó Albus.

-Sí. Cuando esté en segundo me gustaría hacer las pruebas para ser buscador.

-¡Oh! Pues espero que no estés en mi misma casa, porque entonces no lo vas a conseguir- le dijo Rose en tono de broma.

-Sabes que es mentira, Rose. No vales de buscadora.

-Mira quien lo dice. El que no sabe darle bien a una bludger y aun así quiere ser bateador.- le respondió esta, con una sonrisa guasona.

Scorpius observaba divertido el intercambio entre los dos primos.

-No le hagas caso.- le dijo el chico riendo-. No quiere ser buscadora, sino cazadora. Le gusta tomarles el pelo a la gente que trata de conocerla.

Scorpius sonrió y comenzó a reír con el otro chico cuando Rose le lanzó uno de los cojines que había en los asientos a la cara mientras le gritaba: "¡Tonto! ¡Me has estropeado la diversión!".

-Lo siento Rose. Pero antes de que llegues a más…

-Vamos a dejar el tema- dijo con un bufido-. Y ahora en serio, ¿en qué casa quieres estar?

-Quiero estar en cualquiera que no sea Slytherin- había tomado esa decisión cuando llegaba a la estación.

Los dos primos se miraron con sorpresa, y Scorpius frunció el ceño.

- No quiero que piensen que son como mi familia, que apoyo los ideales de Voldemort. Quiero ser diferente, no quiero que tengan aunque sea un solo argumento para pensar eso- afirmó contundente. Quería dejarles eso muy claro.

-No está mal la idea- sonrió Rose-. Entonces vamos a olvidarnos del tem…

Antes de que pudiera terminar, dos chicos de su misma edad, pero que aparentaban unos catorce de los grandes que eran, entraron en el compartimento y esbozaron sendas sonrisas malvadas.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya…- comenzó uno.

-¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí?- terminó el otro.

-Un mini-mortífago- completó el primero. Parecía que ronroneaba.

-Largaros-bufó Rose, enfadada. Lo que Scorpius había dicho la convenció de que no era como decía su padre.

-¿Weasley? ¿Potter? ¿Qué hacéis con éste?

-¡Es un mortífago!

Scorpius se levantó e iba a replicar cuando escuchó a Albus bramar detrás de él: "¡Cállate!". Se volvió sorprendido y se fijó en que, detrás de él, los dos se habían levantado y tenían las manos apretadas en puños.

-¿Lo estáis defendidendo?- inquirió uno, perplejo.

-Lárgate Clearwater.- esta vez fue Rose la que habló.

-Eso sí que no me lo esperaba. Que decepción me habéis dado, Potter y Weasley.- dijo el otro, sarcástico-. Entonces también os tendremos que dar una lección a vosotros- añadió sonriendo de medio lado.

-Cállate, Finnigan- le respondió Albus-.

-¿Te crees que por ser el hijo de héroes de guerra puedes hablarnos así? ¿Crees que porque tu padre sea el _Gran_ Harry Potter y tu madre la _Gran_ Ginevra Weasley, jugadora estrella de las Arpías, puedes dirigirte así a los demás?- le respondió este, entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Eres idiota o te lo haces?- le preguntó Albus poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Eso, pensó Scorpius, no les debió sentar nada bien, porque sacaron las varitas y los apuntaron a los tres con ellas.

-¿Qué te parece, Dean? ¿Les damos su merecido a estos tres?

-¡Dejadlos en paz!- les gritó Scorpius, poniéndose delante de los otros dos y levantando la varita.

-Por supuesto, John. Hay que eliminar del mundo la escoria mortífaga- dijo mirando a Scorpius- y la escoria presumida que los apoya- añadió mirando a Rose y Albus.

Al segundo siguiente, los tres sacaban sus varitas y los dos "abusones" terminaban en el suelo del compartimento con mocos en la cara (cortesía del maleficio _mocomurciélagos_ de Rose), con las piernas unidas (por obra de Albus) y tentáculos en a cara (culpa de Scorpius). Riendo, los tres observaron cómo salían saltando del compartimento y se iban a toda prisa. En ese preciso momento, tras defenderse unos a otros, a los tres los unió la misma amistad que había unido a sus padres cuando salvaron a Hermione del troll en aquel baño del primer piso. Media hora después, pasó la señora del carrito y los observó reír y charlar como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Aún sorprendida por lo que veía (dos niños Weasley y Potter riendo con un niño Malfoy, ¡ni más ni menos!), entró en el compartimento y les preguntó si querían algo. Después de que le vaciaran casi todo el carrito se fue sonriendo con el presentimiento de que eran los nuevos Potter-Weasley-Granger.

Comiendo las chucherías del carrito y conversando de temas que iban desde el quidditch a historias familiares pasaron todo el viaje. Justo después de que un prefecto pasara por delante de la puerta y les dijera que quedaba una hora para llegar a Hogwarts, Scorpius desenvolvió una rana de chocolate y observando el cromo (le había tocado Dumbledore) dijo:

-Oh. Ahora que me acuerdo, entonces, ¿tenéis los cromos de vuestros padres?- dijo sacando su colección de cromos de las ranas de chocolate del bolsillo-. Son los únicos que me faltan.-La reacción que tuvieron los dos chicos no se la esperaba, y asustado por llegar a perder a los nuevos amigos que había empezado a querer, se encogió en el asiento.

-¿Qué has dicho?- inquirió Rose perdiendo la sonrisa que Scorpius comenzaba a considerar perenne.

-¿Los cromos de nuestros QUÉ?- bufó Albus, más serio que un muerto.

-De vuestros padres. Hermione Granger, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley. Sólo tengo el de tu madre Albus, ¿veis?- dijo enseñando el cromo de Ginevra Weasley.

Tras oír eso, Albus y Rose se abalanzaron sobre él y le quitaron el cromo. Albus lo miró y se puso pálido. Rose lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, se lo quitó de las manos y lo leyó:

**Ginevra "Ginny" Molly Potter (de soltera Weasley) nació el 11 de agosto de 1981. Es la séptima, la menor de los hijos de Arthur y Molly Weasley y la primera hija mujer en la familia Weasley en muchos siglos. **

**Asistió a Hogwarts desde 1992 a 1999. En 1995 se convirtió en miembro del Ejército de Dumbledore, peleando en la batalla del Departamento de Misterios, la batalla en la Torre de Astronomía, y la Batalla de Hogwarts. **

**Excelente jugadora de Quidditch en Hogwarts, al salir de la escuela jugó profesionalmente para las Arpías de Holyhead. Se casó con Harry Potter en el año 2002, y tienen tres hijos: James Sirius, Albus Severus y Lily Luna.**

**Actualmente, trabaja de reportera de quidditch en el diario El Profeta.**

A Rose se le descompuso el rostro después de leer aquello.

-¿A-Albus? ¿Por qué está la Tía Ginny en los cromos de las ranas de chocolate?-dijo enseñándole el cromo. Como este se encogió de hombros mientras su cara se volvía más y más pálida, se giró a Scorpius y le preguntó al mismo tiempo que ella misma comenzaba a perder el color-. ¿Scorpius? ¿Por qué mi tía esta en los cromos? ¿Por qué preguntaste que si teníamos los de nuestros padres?

Scorpius los miró completamente descolocado y les respondió:

-¿Me estáis tomando el pelo?

-¿Qué? ¡Scorpius, esto es serio! ¡Respóndeme! ¿Por qué mis tíos y mis padres están en los cromos?- parecía que Rose se iba a caer de un momento a otro.

-Rose,-comenzó a explicarse el chico, con cara de no entender nada- no solo vuestros padres están en los cromos. Toda vuestra familia lo está.

Los dos primos se pusieron más pálidos si cabe y Rose ahogó un grito.

-¡QUÉ! ¿Qué estás diciendo, Scorpius?- preguntó Albus.

Scorpius los miró todavía más extrañado, y le dijo:

-Toda vuestra familia son héroes de guerra. Son los cromos más difíciles de conseguir, y el cromo de tu madre, Albus, me tocó de puro milagro.

Este soltó un gemido y se dejó caer en el asiento. Rose permaneció de pie, ensimismada. Scorpius los miró. Cada minuto que pasaba estaba más y más confundido. Al fin, Rose habló:

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que significa, Albus? Todos son héroes de guerra. Todos. Y no nos lo dijeron. ¡Ni siquiera antes de entrar a Hogwarts!- terminó, dándole un puñetazo al asiento, enfadada. Después se dejó caer en él, con una mueca triste.

-¿No os dijeron absolutamente nada?- inquirió Scorpius completamente perplejo.

-Sólo sabemos que hubo dos guerras con el plazo de diecisiete años de distancia entre cada una, ambas causadas por Voldemort. En la Primera Guerra Mágica, murieron los hermanos de la abuela Molly y los padres de mi tío Harry…- empezó Rose.

-En la segunda, murieron el padrino de mi padre, Sirius Black, y los padres de Teddy, Remus y Nymphadora Lupin. Un hombre lobo le hizo a mi tío Bill esas cicatrices, y en la Batalla Final, nuestro tío Fred murió.-siguió Albus.

-Y que Peter Pettigrew fue quien traicionó a los abuelos de Albus entregándolos a Voldemort, porque se hizo un mortífago por pura cobardía. Solo sabemos eso.-terminó Rose, haciendo una mueca-. Pero por lo visto, hay muchísimo más.

-Si os sirve de consuelo, yo me enteré ayer de que mi padre y mi abuelo habían sido mortífagos.- dijo Scorpius. Al ver que no reaccionaban, trató de animarlos.- A ver, quitad esa cara. No tengo alma de ir por ahí consolando a la gente, supongo que ya os habréis dado cuenta…

Ambos primos se miraron y ahogaron una risa. Scorpius, esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado, siguió diciendo:

-…Pero voy a hacer una excepción. La biblioteca de Hogwarts es enorme. Seguro que hay algún libro que explique todo lo que pasó. O si no hay ninguno, he oído que se guardan viejas copias del _Profeta. _

Rose y Albus, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se abalanzaron sobre él y lo abrazaron. Scorpius se sintió feliz.

-Pero… ¿y si están en la sección prohibida?- preguntó Rose, momentáneamente preocupada.

Albus sonrió y se dirigió a su baúl. Rebuscó entre sus cosas y, al fin, sacó algo que parecía tela brillante y plateada. Se tapó con ella y… desapareció. Rose y Scorpius se miraron asombrados.

-Podemos usar esto.-por el tono de su voz, se notaba que estaba sonriendo.

-¡Albus! ¡Una capa de la invisibilidad!- dijo Rose, entusiasmada.

-¿Dónde la conseguiste?- preguntó Scorpius, curioso.

-Me la dio mi padre. Por lo visto, los padres en la familia Potter se la dan a sus hijos desde siempre al empezar Hogwarts. A mí me dio la capa y no el Mapa del Merodeador porque James puede derrumbar Hogwarts con esto- dijo levantando la capa con una sonrisa- pero no con el Mapa.

-¿Qué es el Mapa del Merodeador?- preguntó Scorpius, perdido.

-Es un mapa de todo Hogwarts- respondió Albus- y puedes ver donde está cada persona en cada momento. El contenido se revela cuando lo tocas con la punta de la varita y dices: "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" y desaparece cuando haces lo mismo pero dices: "Travesura realizada". Es genial. Lo inventaron los Merodeadores.

-¿Quién…?- comenzó Scorpius, pero su amigo se adelantó y le respondió.

-Eran mi abuelo James Potter, el padrino de mi padre, Sirius Black; el padre de Teddy, Remus Lupin; y la rata de Pettigrew. Eran Cornamenta, Canuto, Lunático y Colagusano- pronunció el último nombre con asco-. Procura no mencionarlo. Toda mi familia pierde el buen humor cuando se pronuncia. Eran los mejores bromistas de su época. Volvieron loca a McGonagall- terminó riendo.

-Es verdad,-completó Rose conteniendo las carcajadas-. Después fueron mis tíos Fred y George. Y ahora son nuestros primos James (su hermano), Fred, Louis y Frank Logbottom los que la torean.

-Cierto- dijo Albus con una sonrisa nostálgica- McGonagall casi enloqueció cuando vino a nuestra casa, presenció una de sus mejores bromas y papá le dijo que al año siguiente comenzaban Hogwarts.

En ese momento, Scorpius reía a carcajadas imaginándose la escena. Al momento siguiente se oyó una voz en todo el tren que decía: "Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en el tren, se lo levaran por separado al colegio".

-¡Por fin!- exclamó Rose dando saltos-. ¡Por fin en Hogwarts!

-Venga Rose. Tenemos que bajar ya- le dijo Albus sonriendo.

-Bah. Aguafiestas- le respondió la chica.

Tres minutos después, los tres se encontraban al lado del lago, saludando a Hagrid., que gritaba:

-¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí! Bueno chicos, id subiendo a los botes. ¡No más de cuatro por bote!

Rose, Albus y Scorpius subieron al último bote, y como consecuencia, solo iban ellos tres en él.

-¿Todos habéis subido?-continuó Hagrid, que tenía un bote para él solo-. ¡ADELANTE!

Y la pequeña flota de botes se movió al mismo tiempo, deslizándose por el lago, que era tan liso como el cristal. Todos estaban en silencio, contemplando el gran castillo que se elevaba por encima de sus cabezas mientras que se acercaban cada vez más. De pronto, un tentáculo salió del agua y zarandeó uno de los primeros botes. Sus ocupantes chillaron y Hagrid les respondió mientras le echaba una galleta al tentáculo:

-Es el calamar gigante. Desde la Batalla Final, ha cogido la costumbre de darles sustos a los niños de primero. Si está de buenas, nos deja pasar si le damos una galleta.

-¿Y si está de malas?- preguntó un niño que estaba también en los primeros botes-.

Hagrid hizo una mueca y respondió:

-Bueno, si está de malas… Terminarás llegando a nado. ¡Bajad las cabezas!- dijo mientras los primeros botes llegaban al peñasco. Todos agacharon la cabeza y los botecitos los llevaron a través de una cortina de hiedra, que escondía una ancha abertura en la parte delantera del peñasco . Fueron por un túnel oscuro que parecía conducirlos por debajo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo, donde treparon por entre las rocas y los guijarros. Al fin salieron finalmente a un césped suave y húmedo, a la sombra del castillo.

-¿Estáis todos aquí?- preguntó Hagrid. Al ver que todos asentían, tocó un gigantesco puño y llamó tres veces a la puerta.

La puerta se abrió de inmediato y apareció un brujo diminuto con aspecto agradable.

-Los de primer año, profesor Flitwick.

-Gracias Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí.- después se dirigió a los alumnos, les sonrió y les dijo:- Seguidme.

Los alumnos siguieron al profesor a través de un camino señalado en el suelo de piedra. Pasaron por delante de lo que debía ser el Gran Comedor, pero Flitwick los condujo hacia una sala pequeña fuera del vestíbulo. Una vez que estuvieron todos dentro, comenzó a decir:

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts. El banquete de comiendo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que os sentéis en vuestros lugares en el Gran Comedor, debéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante, porque mientras estéis aquí vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia en el colegio. Tendréis clase con el resto de la casa que os toque, y dormiréis y pasaréis el tiempo libre en vuestra sala común. Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada una tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estéis aquí, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que vuestras casas ganen puntos, mientras que si rompéis las reglas, conseguiréis que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la Casa que más puntos tenga se llevará la Copa de las Casas, un gran honor. La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Volveré en unos pocos minutos.

Tras decir eso, el profesor Flitwick se marchó. Scorpius se volvió hacia Abus y Rose y les dijo en un susurro:

-Gryffindor.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Albus, mirándolo confuso.

-Quiero estar en Gryffindor. Romperé la tradición por completó. Marcaré las diferencias.

Los dos chicos se lo quedaron mirando, y se sintió molesto.

-¿Qué?-dijo con tono seco.

-Bien dicho - le respondió Rose con una sonrisa, desviando la mirada al frente.

-El sombrero escucha tus preferencias, me lo dijo mi padre. Pídeselo.- sonrió Albus.

En ese momento, el profesor Flitwick llegó:

-Formad una hilera y seguidme.

Todos formaron una fila de inmediato y lo siguieron. Salieron de la sala volvieron a cruzar el vestíbulo, pasaron unas puertas dobles y entraron en el Gran Comedor. Todos lo miraron con atención. Estaba iluminado por miles de velas que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas en las que había platos, cubiertos y copas de oro: las mesas de las casas. En una tarima en la cabecera del comedor había otra mesa, donde se sentaban los profesores. El profesor Flitwick los condujo hacia allí y los hizo detenerse y formar una fila frente a los otros alumnos, de espaldas a los profesores. Entonces, los fantasmas aparecieron y se situaron al lado de las mesas de las casas a las que habían pertenecido en vida. Flitwick encantó un taburete para que se pusiera frente a los de primer año, y encima de él puso un sombrero puntiagudo que tenía pinta de haber sido remendado un montón de veces. De pronto el sombrero abrió lo que debía ser su boca y comenzó a cantar. Después de que el comedor estallara en aplausos al terminar, el Profesor Flitwick se adelantó con un pergamino en las manos y dijo:

-Cuando yo os llame, deberéis poneros el sombrero y sentaros en el taburete para que os seleccionen. ¡ANDERSON, Elisabeth!

La niña se sentó en el taburete y al instante, el sombrero gritó:

-¡HUFFLEPUFF!

La mesa de la derecha aplaudió mientras la niña corría a sentarse con sus nuevos compañeros.

-¡BRITTEL , Daniel!

-¡RAVENCLAW!

Esta vez la que aplaudió fue la mesa de la izquierda. Inmediatamente, el profesor Flitwick llamó a uno de los chicos que se habían metido con ellos en el tren:

-¡CLEARWATER, John!

-¡SLYTHERIN!

Pasó lo mismo con su amigo:

-¡FINNIGAN, Dean!

-¡Slytherin!

Y así fueron pasando todos los alumnos hasta que:

-¡MALFOY, Scorpius!

-Buena suerte- susurraron Rose y Albus por lo bajo. Este asintió casi impercetiblemente y se encaminó hacia el sombrero seleccionador. Se fijó que, a la vez que se acercaba a la tarima, los murmullos crecían. Tenían pinta hostil. Scorpius sintió como su corazón latía a toda prisa mientras se sentaba en el taburete y el profesor Flitwick le ponía el Sombrero Seleccionador encima de la cabeza. Al instante oyó la voz del sombrero en su cabeza:

_Vaya, vaya, vaya… Otro Malfoy… ¿Dónde te pondré? Supongo que quieres estar en Slytherin…_

"Vete al infierno, pedazo de tela arrugada".-pensó Scorpius entrecerrando los ojos. Antes muerto que darle el gusto a los que pensaban que era como el resto de su familia.

_Vale, vale, no he dicho nada. ¡Qué carácter! Un día de estos le presentaré mi dimisión a McGonagall-_ bufó el sombrero con desagrado._- Volviendo al tema que nos ocupa… supongo que aquello era un no._

En efecto- respondió esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado.

_Arrogante. Serías buen Slytherin…_

Hazlo y…- gruño Scorpius.

_ Ya me sé la idea, jovencito, ya me la sé. Sólo decía tus cualidades. _

Más te vale.

_ Eres inteligente, pero creo que no encajarías bien en Ravenclaw…_

¿Estás insinuando que…?

_ ¡Déjame terminar de una vez!- bramó el Sombrero-. Bueno, sigo. No, definitivamente allí no te gustaría estar. Eres justo y leal para con tus amigos, por lo que serías un buen Hufflepuf. Pero, definitivamente, tienes las agallas de un Gryffindor, queriendo desafiar a todo el mundo mágico. ¿En qué casa quieres estar, muchacho?_

Gryffindor- le respondió este sin vacilar.

_Muy bien, entonces. _

Rose y Albus, al ver que Scorpius llevaba un buen rato allí sentado, comenzaron a inquietarse. ¿Y si terminaba en Slytherin? Ambos primos intercambiaron una mirada preocupada. A ellos no les importaba, pero podían considerarlo un mini-mortífago, tal y como habían dicho los murmullos más cercanos a ellos cuando su amigo subió a la tarima. Pero en ese momento…

-¡GRYFFINDOR!

Todo el Gran Comedor quedó en silencio. ¡Un Malfoy que no estaba en Slytherin! ¡Y aún encima, estaba precisamente en Gryffindor! Incluso los profesores lo miraban perplejos. Scorpius, incómodo, miró a Rose y Albus, que tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y se encaminó hacia la mesa de su casa. Pero en esta reinaba un silencio sepulcral. De repente, un pensamiento cruzó por la cabeza de una muy asombrada Minerva McGonagall: "Quizás no sea como el resto de su familia… Si está en mi casa es por algo". Y comenzó a aplaudir, con una sonrisa enigmática. Vacilantes, los profesores y, poco a poco, los alumnos de Gryffindor, siguieron su ejemplo.

Al momento, el profesor Flitwick volvió junto al Sombrero y continuó con la selección.

-¡MEHRIET, Annie!

-¡RAVENCLAW!

Y de pronto…

-¡POTTER, Albus!

El aludido tragó saliva y miró a su prima. Esta se acercó y le susurró un "tranquilo" y le dio un suave empujón hacia el sombrero al que su primo miraba como si fuese el juez que dictaría su sentencia de muerte. Tembloroso, se sentó en el taburete y Flitwick le puso el Sombrero en la cabeza.

_Humm… otro Potter… Tú te pareces más a tu padre que tu hermano. Él se parece a su abuelo… Buen, volviendo al tema que nos ocupa… Eres justo y leal a tus amigos, pero tú no quieres ir a Hufflepuff… Tienes todas las cualidades para ser un buen Gryffindor…_

Albus sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco de emoción.

_Eres valiente y caballeroso… Pero también tienes las cualidades de un buen Slytherin…_

Mándame a Slytherin y te convertiré en la comida favorita del calamar gigante- pensó el chico, enfadado. Él quería estar en Gryffindor, la casa de su familia y la casa en la que ahora estaba su amigo Scorpius.

_ Uy, que genio, por Merlín. Creo que el año que viene presentaré mi dimisión. Entonces, no quieres estar en Slytherin…_

¡NO!

_ Pues tienes buenas cualidades de esa casa… _

Albus gruñó. ¿Es que el Sombrero no entendía que él quería estar en Gryffindor?

_Bueno, entonces, ¿quieres estar en Gryffindor?_

¡SÍ!

_ Muy bien entonces… ¡GRYFFINDOR!_

Albus se quitó el sombrero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y prácticamente fue a la mesa de su nueva casa dando saltos de alegría, mientras Rose lo miraba alegre y su hermano, junto con sus primos (Dominique, Molly, Lucy, Fred y Louis) aplaudían ruidosamente. Feliz, llegó hasta la mesa y sentó al lado de Scorpius. Ambos siguieron mirando la selección para ver en qué casa quedaba Rose. Albus captó las miradas perplejas de todo el Gran Comedor al ver que un Malfoy y un Potter se sentaban juntos con un aire amistoso. Su hermano le dirigió una mirada iracunda y Albus, en respuesta, le lanzó una igual a la vez que decía sin emitir ningún sonido: _es mi amigo. _En ese momento:

-¡WEASLEY, Rose!

Ambos chicos observaron como esta, que era la última que quedaba de primer año, dirigirse hacia el profesor Flitwick, sentarse en el taburete y ponerse el sombrero.

_Vaya, vaya, vaya… Otra Weasley…_

En efecto.- pensó Rose orgullosa.

_ Eres justa. Y leal. Pero no sé si tu casa sería Huffepuff. Creo que no encajarías bien allí… Desde luego no eres una Slytherin… En cambio, tienes una mente privilegiada. Quieres eliminar todos los prejuicios que dejaron ambas Guerras Mágicas. Para ello necesitas ser de mente aguda y despierta… En Ravenclaw serías la mejor. Pero también eres valiente y orgullosa, toda una leona… Definitivamente, tus opciones son o bien Ravenclaw, o bien Gryffindor. ¿En qué casa quieres estar?_

Gryffindor- le respondió Rose sin vacilar.

_ Muy bien entonces. ¡GRYFFINDOR!_

Rose se quitó el sombrero y lo dejó sobre el taburete. Se dirigió a la mesa de su nueva casa y se sentó al lado de Albus y Scorpius. Tras las palabras de bienvenida de McGonagall, los tres comenzaron a comer mientras reían y hablaban de cualquier tema. Y así terminó la selección del nuevo trío dorado.


End file.
